Rouge
by Lisi Black S
Summary: Era tudo automático, como um alcoólatra que bebe o milésimo gole de seu absinto em uma única noite. Draco/Ginny


**Título:** Rouge  
**Resumo: **Era tudo automático, como um alcoólatra que bebe o milésimo gole de seu absinto em uma única noite. E era exatamente daquele jeito que me deixava, como um alcoólatra que havia bebido garrafas e mais garrafas de sua bebida preferida, mas mesmo assim não ficava contente. Precisava dela cada vez mais. Ainda preciso.  
**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy/Ginny Wesley  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, há há.  
**Avisos:** Esta fic foi escrita há um bom tempo, quando eu ainda acreditava no casal. Aliás, apesar de eu gostar muito do resultado, ela contém uma boa dose de clichê.

* * *

**Rouge**

_"Odiava aquela pele sardenta. Odiava aqueles cabelos cor de fogo. Odiava os olhos cor de mel brilhantes e envolventes. Odiava tudo, tudo em seu ser. Mas odiava ainda mais a forma como, nem em seus melhores sonhos, conseguiria odiá-la." _

Não sei se foi a guerra, que naquela época batia de forma tão rude em nossas portas. Talvez tenha sido o fato de estarmos em lados diferentes, o fato de termos feito escolhas completamente diferentes. Mas agora tudo o que sei é pensar nas formas, nos sorrisos e nos olhares.

Gostava de tê-la na minha cama suja e mofada, gostava de vê-la arrumar-se apressadamente para voltar para casa e retornar à sua vida perfeitamente falsa. Mas gostava ainda mais de quando acordava-me durante a noite e a encontrava dormindo, os cabelos tapando seus contornos de forma exuberante. Ela nunca abraçou-se em mim ao dormir, nunca dormiu em meu peito e nunca conversamos docemente ao acordarmos.

Eram apenas algumas noites em que nossos corpos se encaixavam com precisão, noites em que nossas almas buscavam-se incansavelmente e só descansavam após chegar ao máximo que nossos corpos agüentariam.

Nunca foi um relacionamento sentimental, e nunca entendi quando havia começado. Muito menos como havia chegado àquele ponto. _Não foi um relacionamento sentimental_. Não para ela, disto eu tenho plena certeza. Ela era **dele**, eu sentia isso cada vez que nossos toques cessavam. Sempre foi dele, afinal.

Mas isto não impediu de perder-me naquele mar vermelho que eram seus cabelos. Nunca me impediu de mergulhar naqueles olhos que não cansavam de me encarar de forma _real_. Não eram olhares carinhosos, e nem ao menos continham ódio em seu brilho. Eram apenas olhares, olhares em seu mais primitivo. Ela apenas olhava-me e eu correspondia, da forma que achava mais certa, da forma que achava mais fria.

Fascinava-me com a forma com que ela simplesmente levantava-se da minha cama e seguia para o banheiro; sem nunca me acordar. Ela costumava acordar horas mais cedo do que eu, e eu só fui perceber isso no dia em que acordei-me com o seu barulho e a vi levantando-se, só foi sair debaixo do chuveiro horas depois. Acho que ela só sentia-se limpa depois de deixar com que a água caísse em todos os lugares que eu havia a tocado. Já me perguntei se eu era tão _sujo_ a esse ponto; talvez ela que fosse _limpa_ demais.

Naquela época não tinha consciência, eu simplesmente não pensava em todas as conseqüências que aquelas coisas me trariam. Era apenas um homem recém feito, que tinha uma mulher boa demais em minhas mãos. Era apenas uma pessoa assustada demais com o rumo que a minha vida havia tomado.

Às vezes ela me surpreendia com um simples sorriso antes de virar-se para o lado e fingir que dormia. Merlin, ela não podia achar que eu era tão idiota a ponto de não saber que ela ficava olhando para o nada até que o sono viesse. Era isso que acontecia comigo, pelo menos depois de cansar-me de me afogar no mar de fogo que caiam em cascatas pelo seu ombro e costas, ou então perder-me contando cada sarda que ela tinha nas costas incrivelmente pálidas.

Mas estes sorrisos me encantavam de forma diferente. Era diferente de quando ela sorria ironicamente ao me ver tão submetido aos desejos dela. E era ainda mais diferente de quando ela sorria com superioridade, ao me deixar deitado, nu, enrolado em alguns poucos lençóis. Era intenso e parecia que ela percebia o quanto aquilo me afetava. Sim, ela sabia o quanto tudo nela me afetava, e aproveitava-se muito bem disso.

Sabia que, por bem ou por mal, aquilo era tão inevitável como o surgir do sol em uma manhã 

de verão. Ela, e apenas ela, era o verão.

Seus hábitos eram, de certa forma, curiosos para mim. Não entendia todo o ritual que ela fazia apenas para vestir sua roupa, quase sempre de tecidos felpudos. Sempre pedia-me para ajudá-la a arrumar alguma peça, por menor que fosse. Mas havia um ritual que ela não me deixava ajudar, como se fosse um segredo, uma impureza.

Passava delicadamente um batom vermelho nos lábios, olhava-se no espelho, mas não se _enxergava_. Olhar e enxergar, realmente ver. Existe uma diferença tão grande nisso. Mas era tudo automático, como um alcoólatra que bebe o milésimo gole de seu absinto em uma única noite. E era exatamente daquele jeito que me deixava, como um alcoólatra que havia bebido garrafas e mais garrafas de sua bebida preferida, mas mesmo assim não ficava contente. Precisava dela cada vez mais. Ainda preciso.

Era fascinante levantar-me e a puxar rudemente, manchando toda sua boca e contornos; manchando toda a **minha** boca. Éramos, ao mesmo tempo, rudes e delicados; impulsivos e pensativos. Nos completávamos, de certa forma.

Meus instintos me mandavam manchar qualquer parte do corpo dela que achasse, com seu próprio batom. Na maioria das vezes meus instintos também mandavam-me prensar seu corpo contra a parede mais próxima.

Ela nunca se despedia. Apenas cortava o contato entre nós, pegava sua bolsa e ia embora. Diferente de qualquer outra mulher; com as outras era eu que costumava fazer isso, as abandonando com alguma palavra fria. Mas ela me deixava _quente_. E chegava a odiá-la por me deixar na mesma situação das inúmeras mulheres que já deixei sozinhas depois de uma noite inteira juntos.

Nunca cheguei a descobrir seus sonhos e suas ambições, éramos apenas Draco e Ginny, sem sobrenomes ou rivalidades infantis. Acho que ela não era feliz, não ao lado do herói. Não me parecia ser feliz ao atravessar a porta do meu quarto e ir embora, de volta para sua família. Mas ao meu lado, ao lado do vilão, ela parecia ao menos se sentir viva. Isso foi meu único conforto por muito tempo.

Tempo que só começou após ela despedir-se. Primeira e última vez que ela o fez.

_"Adeus, Draco Malfoy."_ Sem sorriso irônico, sem nem ao menos um sorriso _real_. Apenas com o seu olhar, este sim era o crucial.

Ainda posso sentir nossos olhares perfurando-se. Acho que sempre soube que aquela seria a última vez, ou por que outro motivo ela se despediria de mim? Deixei-a ir, não havia mais nada a fazer.

O batom dela, que desta vez não foi borrado e continuava impecavelmente bem colocado, lembrando-me fatidicamente do último beijo nunca dado.

No fim foi assim, apenas lembranças de tudo o que ocorreu, e de todos os toques que desperdicei em seu corpo bem esculpido, de todas as caricias que deixei para depois, de todos os beijos que nunca dei.

Mas o que mais me fascinava nela era a forma como ela me deixava bêbado com a sua mera presença. Era a forma como ela simplesmente ia embora, com os lábios borrados de batom vermelho, deixando-me pequenos vestígios de que aquilo era real e não uma espécie de teatro mental da minha cabeça doentia. Doentia por ela, por ela e todas as tonalidades de vermelho que eu encontrava nela, em seus lábios e em seus momentos.

* * *

**N/A:** Minha primeira D/G que foi escrita há bastante tempo e, apesar de hoje em dia não acreditar mais tanto no casal, eu gosto bastante do resultado final dessa fic. Enfim.


End file.
